Jareth's Nightmare
by NuPreacher
Summary: Jareth's finds out about a new listian and ends up regretting visiting him. COMPLETE!!
1. A New Listian

A/N: This is my first fic. You don't need to go easy on me. I'll accept any kind of comments, be it flames or what not.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. "Nothing, nothing, nothing, tra la la la?" :)  
  
Chap 1: The visitation of a new listian.  
  
Jareth, in the clothes that Sarah first saw him in, was lounging around on his throne, bored. He didn't know what to do with himself because Sarah and him weren't on speaking terms and nobody had  
wished away anybody for at least a month. Suddenly a goblin bursts into the throne room. The goblin  
was a short, chubby creature and it was one of the goblins assigned to watch the listians and find out about new ones.  
  
"You better have a good reason for bothering me or I will tip you head first into the Bog of  
Eternal Stench!"  
  
"I do, your majesty, I do," cried the goblin in fear. "I have good news and bad news, which do  
you want first?"  
  
"The good news of course, you blathering idiot! Stop wasting my time!"  
  
"A new listian has been found, sir. But the bad news is, he has been on for several months and we  
didn't even know about him."  
  
Jareth's eyes become fire and he conjures a crystal and throws it at the goblin and the goblin disappears in a flash of glitter. "Hmm..." He thinks. "Why didn't we find out about this listian before now?" Jareth conjures another crystal and begins looking for this listian.  
  
"Hmm, that's interesting! I'm unable to get a good look at him. Everything around him can be clearly seen, except him. This warrants a visit to find out why."  
  
Jareth turns into an owl and flies aboveground to find this listian. He flies into the house and into the bedroom and transforms back into himself in a flash of glitter. He starts to speak when he sees a bright flash of light. When his eyes clear he finds himself back in his throne room.  
  
"Whoa! What just happened!"  
  
"I did it," says a voice before the listian shimmers into existence. Jareth sees someone that, for all the world, looks like a man in his 30s wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "What are you doing bothering me while I'm reading! And I don't like having to clean up after someone who should know better!"  
  
"Uh..uh..how did you do that?" Jareth stutters uncomprehendingly. "I thought I was the only one  
that could do that."  
  
"I am a DJINN," The listian replies. "I have more power than you could even think of having." Jareth sees bolts of gold energy coming out of the fingers and forming a big ball. "Let's go to your library so you can try to find out about me." The listian smirks. The ball vanishes like it was never there.  
  
The two disappear from the throne room and reappear in Jareth's personal library.  
  
"A bit small isn't it?"  
  
"It suits me." Jareth replies in an annoyed voice. "Stop toying with me or I'll get very angry."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Like you can do anything to me. Take your best shot."  
  
Jareth conjures a crystal and throws it at the listian. The next thing Jareth finds is himself falling towards the BOES. "HELP!" Jareth yells and he disappears right before he hits and reappears in the library.  
  
"Have you had enough?"  
  
"Ye-ye-yeah, I have." Jareth stutters out of fear.   
  
"Good. You can start your research."  
  
"What is your name?" Jareth asks. "And how come I didn't see the flash of light like I did the first time?"  
  
"My name is DJinn. I like to keep things simple. As for the flash of light, I didn't want you to see what I was reading." The listian replies, with a chuckle.  
  
Jareth pulls out one of his books. The title of it is "The Various Creatures of the Underground and How to Defeat Them." DJinn looks at the title and chuckles. "I won't be in there, I'm not a part of the Underground and you already know you can't touch me."  
  
"Do you mind? I would like to study in peace."  
  
"Be forewarned, I will be watching you." DJinn says, right before he disappears. DJinn pokes out  
through a wall. "By the way, your whole castle stinks." DJinn waves his hand and all of a sudden the whole castle smelled like violets. DJinn sniffs and says, "That's a lot better" and disappears again.  
  
"How the hell did he do that? I've tried for years to get the smell of the BOES out of here." Jareth says in wonder with fear clearly seen on his face. Jareth starts looking through the book, but can find no mention of the DJINN. He takes down book after book and looks at them all through the night.  
  
The next morning presents a very haggard and worn Goblin King asleep at the desk. A clock appears  
in mid-air and starts going off waking up Jareth. Jareth looks around suddenly to find out the source of the noise, but the clock had already disappeared. "What am I going to do? How did I anger this creature? What's going to happen next?" These questions start running through his mind as he gets up and stretches. Jareth decides to find out who might be able to shed a light on his troubles. He pulls a black book from off of a small shelf and starts looking through his list of listians. He finds one he hopes might be able to help out. He conjures a crystal to find out where she is. He finds her at her computer writing one of her stories. He disappears in a flash of glitter. 


	2. Sarah finds out

A/N: This is Chapter 2 of my story. I know it is a little short. It is a filler chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: *Checks papers* Nope, unfortunately, I still don't own anything having to do with The Labyrinth. *Sighs*  
  
I watched Jareth disappear and went somewhere myself. I reappeared in a room that still had a look of fantasy after what happened to her 16 years ago. I appear behind her bed while she is laying down on it sulking about something.  
  
"Hey, Sarah, whatcha up to?"  
  
"EEP! Hey don't startle me like that! You know I hate it when you just appear like that!"  
  
"I know, I do that for just that reason." I smile and then tickle her until she starts laughing.  
  
Thanks, DJinn, I needed that."  
  
"Problems with Karen again?"  
  
"Yes. She still just doesn't understand my desire for fantasy"  
  
"It's only because she isn't a dreamer. She stopped dreaming years ago."  
  
"I know, I know. I just wish she would at least try." Sarah sighs. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Our mutual acquaintance has just found out about me and the fact that I'm a listian." I give a small chuckle. "I've been taking him down a few pegs."  
  
Sarah laughs mischievously. "Boy I wish I could have been there to see that!"  
  
"Why don't I just show you."  
  
"Sure, I would love to see it."  
  
I snap my fingers and a screen appears and shows all the events that happened from the time Jareth found out about me until he leaves to try to find out more about me.  
  
"That is hilarious. What else do you have in store?"  
  
"You'll find out." I toss her a crystal. "This will allow you to shadow Jareth. To watch him with out him knowing about it."  
  
"Thanks! This will be fun!" Sarah closes her eyes and disappears. 


	3. Jareth's Meeting

A/N: This chapter is written by a friend who will be collaborating with me on this story. Send comments to her at Delphi_silverhawk@yahoo.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except myself. Delphi, of course, owns herself. :)  
  
Aboveground, a listian was working on her latest J/S  
fanfiction story, Second Chances. She had not  
uploaded a new chapter in a while, and was sure that  
waiting fans were anxious to read the newest  
installment. Cursing herself for writing two stories  
at once, she sighed and shook her head, trying to rid  
a bout of writer's block.  
  
She stood up and yawned, it was early morning after  
all. Or perhaps the better description was late  
night?   
  
'Whatever' she thought to herself.  
  
Walking to the fridge, Delphi looked for something,  
anything to eat. She needed energy right now.   
Grabbing a vitamin water, she popped a container of  
pasta into the microwave. Looking in the drawer for a  
fork, she found that there were none.  
  
Darn.  
  
Reluctantly, Del, as many of her friends called her,  
turned to the sink. She had neglected her chores  
today, thus the fork shortage.   
  
'Drat.' I'll have to wash a fork myself. Way too  
much physical effort. Oh well.' She thought.  
  
Opening the drawer next to the sink, Del went to get a  
sponge when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Here's a fork."  
  
"Thanks." She muttered, not turning around. "I  
thought there were no clean forks in this house. It  
is partly my fault. I am behind on my chores today."  
She laughed, jokingly.  
  
Suddenly she paused. That voice. That voice! It  
was?  
  
Del spun around, still holding the fork.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes at this stranger. It was  
impossible. But it was true.   
  
Jareth.  
  
"I really need to get some more sleep. I am  
hallucinating." Del muttered, rubbing her eyes as if  
to snap out of it.  
  
Jareth smiled. They write stories about him and wish  
he were real, but when he visits them, they don't  
believe him. The irony of it all.   
  
Jareth took the few minutes that Del was using, to  
apparently will him away, to study her.  
  
She was about 5 and ½ feet, with shoulder length black  
hair that was currently tied up in a messy bun. Her  
eyes, when they were opened, were completely black,  
like liquid ebony. She had a pencil behind one of her  
ears, which at the moment, had amethyst studs in them.  
She was in a black t-shirt and royal blue jeans.   
Typical Aboveground clothing for a teenager.  
  
Del looked up at him again.  
  
"You're real." She stated.  
  
Jareth smirked.   
  
"Of course I am real."  
  
Del studied him. She was not dumb. He wanted  
something.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, hands on her hips.  
  
Jareth widened his eyes innocently.  
  
"What?" he asked. "I cannot just pay a visit to a  
listian without getting such a hostile reaction?"  
  
Del smiled.  
  
"Yeah, right. I know people like you. You are only  
nice when you want something. So spit it out." She  
finished.  
  
Jareth laughed, genuinely.  
  
"Actually, Del, I DO want something."  
  
Del arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I need help." Jareth confessed. Then paused.  
  
How was he ever going to explain his situation to a  
loyal listian? That he, King of the Goblins, High  
King of the Underground, is being threatened by a...   
What? What was his name again? But if he wanted  
control back, he would have to spit it out.  
  
"There is a creature that came to the Underground that is  
threatening me. I am almost powerless against him,  
and I need your help in defeating him."  
  
There. He said it.   
  
Del arched an eyebrow again.  
  
"Oh, really?" she asked.  
  
Jareth nodded. Gods, this was embarrassing.   
  
"Why MY help? What is so special about me?" she  
asked, genuinely confused.  
  
"Because Del, you are the listian with the most  
knowledge of mythology of all different cultures  
around the world. I need to know WHAT this enemy is,  
before I can even think about defeating him."  
  
"Oh, okay. I see that now." Del answered. "So, what  
did this being call himself for starters?"  
  
"Gin." Jareth answered her.  
  
"Gin?" Del repeated. "Like a drink?"  
  
"Well, it sounds like that." Jareth said.  
  
Del just looked at Jareth. She chewed her lower lip  
in thought.  
  
"Oh! You mean a djinn. Like the jinni, or jini, or  
aljunno. Right?"  
  
Jareth looked lost.  
  
Del smiled and explained.  
  
"A djinn is like a genie. In the old Hausa myths, the  
djinn were powerful magickal beings. Mostly they  
played evil tricks on people, and most djinn were  
malevolent creatures. The myths were twisted through  
the ages, and nowadays most people know these djinn as  
playful genies, like in Aladdin. Is that what you  
mean?"  
  
Jareth shrugged. "I guess. You are the world  
mythology freak, not me."  
  
"Okay, then." Del continued. "Did this djinn give you  
his name?"  
  
"DJinn." Jareth answered.  
  
"Djinn?" She repeated slowly and carefully. "But the  
race is djinn. I was wondering about his name."  
  
"DJinn. Capital D and J. The I and two Ns are  
lowercase." Jareth explained.  
  
"So his name is DJinn." Del wondered aloud. "Well,  
unfortunately, that does not help me much. But I can  
give you some pointers. I'll have to go research it  
more."  
  
She shrugged. "Who knows?"  
  
Jareth nodded. "Give me whatever you can. I need  
it."  
  
"Okay. Well, first the whole genie in the bottle idea  
is not completely false. In the old myths, the  
shamans would try to imprison the djinn into a small  
enclosed space. Then, they would close the door and  
use the rune Nauthiz to prevent escape. Nauthiz is  
the rune of restraint if you have not figured it out  
already. Once you get the djinn into the small  
enclosed space, like a closet, close the door and  
carve Nauthiz into the wood, then trace the symbol in  
the air with your hands. That ought to do it."  
  
"And this will work?" Jareth asked her.  
  
Del shrugged. "I have never tried to imprison a djinn  
before, I am just going on my knowledge of world  
mythology."  
  
Jareth smiled. "Thank you Del. I appreciate it  
much."  
  
And with that, he disappeared in a flash of glitter.  
  
Del stood in place, watching him. The fork was still  
in her hand.  
  
"Good luck Jareth." She whispered. "I think you're  
gonna need it."  
  
Looking at the fork, she smirked.  
  
She had a mental image of Jareth battling a djinn.   
My, my. Two magickal beings in combat. That would be  
interesting. 


	4. The Fight

A/N This is the 4th chapter of my story. The song in this chapter was taken from the movie, The 

Return of Jafar. I edited it a little to fit this situation. When you read the song think of the 

things that Jafar did to Genie and that's what DJinn will be doing to Jareth except englobing him 

at the very end. ~~ for POV changes.   
  


Disclaimer: Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll tell you tomorrow...Ah heck, I guess I will tell you right now. I own nothing except for myself.   
  


I reappeared in my throne room and noticed DJinn sitting in MY throne. "The nerve of him. I don't care if he is a djinn, that is MY throne he is in," Jareth fumed to himself.   
  


"And what, may I ask are you doing in MY throne?"   
  


"Just trying it out for size. It just doesn't look like a throne right now." Changes the throne to look like a real throne made with gold and having soft, red cushions. "Ahhh, now that feels better."   
  


~~   
  


I noticed Jareth's eyes blazing and the amount of magic in the air suddenly increasing. I looked over at the corner where Sarah was watching things and noticed a worried look on her face. I telepathically assured her that things will be fine. She looked shocked for a few seconds because of my message and then she calmed down and continued watching.   
  


~~   
  


I poured as much of my power as I could into one huge blast which I directed at that infuriating djinn. When I released the blast, I heard a scream and then nothing. When the light cleared away I saw that my throne was back to normal and there was a small pile of ashes on it. I started smirking. "Finally, I've been able to take care of him!"   
  


~~   
  


I reappeared behind Jareth after making him think he succeeded.   
  


"Boy, that was a blast!" Jareth jumped into the air and quickly turned around with a shocked look on his face. I smirked at him and started singing.   
  


I must admit,  
Your parlor tricks are amusing  
I bet you've got a bunny  
Under your hat!  
Now here's your chance  
To get the best of me,  
Hope your hand is hot!  
C'mon, clown,  
Let's see what you've got!   
  
You try to slam me  
With your hardest stuff  
But your double whammy  
Isn't up to snuff  
I'll set the record straight  
You're simply out of date  
You're only second rate!   
  
You think your cat's a meanie,  
But your tiger's tame  
You've got a lot to learn  
About the Magick game  
So for your information,  
I'll reiterate  
You're only second rate!   
  
Men cower at the power  
In my pinky  
My thumb is number one  
On every list  
But if you're not convinced  
That I'm invincible,  
Put me to the test!  
I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!   
  
Go ahead and zap me  
With the big surprise  
Snap me in a trap,  
Cut me down to size  
I'll make a big escape  
It's just a piece of cake  
You're only second rate!   
  
You know, your hocus-pocus  
Isn't tough enough  
And your mumbo-jumbo  
Doesn't measure up  
Let me pontificate  
Upon your sorry state  
You're only second rate!   
  
Zaba-caba-dabra!  
Granny's gonna grab ya!  
Alakazamnibus  
This thing's bigger than the both of us!   
  
So spare me your tremendous scare!  
You look horrendous in your underwear!  
And I can hardly wait  
To discombobulate  
I'll send ya back end packing  
In a shipping crate  
You'll make a better living  
With a spinning plate  
You're only second rate!   
  
  
  


I finished singing and watched as his look of shock changed to anger.   
  


~~   
  


I remembered what Delphi told me about trapping a djinn. I created another crystal and threw it at him. It enveloped him and changed to a small, glass lamp with the Nauthiz rune carved on it. I quickly traced the same rune in the air and looked at the lamp. I could see Djinn insaide the lamp trapped.   
  


~~   
  


I reappeared behind Jareth and watched him as he traced the rune in the air to "seal" me inside the lamp.   
  
"That was fun. What shall we do next?" I said to Jareth with a smirk.   
  
Jareth whirled around and looked at me in shock.   
  
"How can you be here, I trapped you in the lamp?"   
  
"Are you sure about that? Look again."   
  
Jareth turned around and noticed that the lamp was empty. A look of horror appeared on his face and he disappeared. I smirked again knowing who he was going back to.   
  
"You can come out now, Sarah. He is gone."   
  
"He isn't the villain I thought he was, is he?"   
  
"No, Sarah, he isn't. What he said to you is the truth. All he did, he did for you."   
  
"I have a lot to think about. Can you send me home, please"   
  
"Sure!" Sarah disappears as I wave my hand. 


	5. More instructions for Jareth

A/N: Who hooo!! My turn now!! Err, sorry. Got a little carried away there, LOL.  
  
Disclaimer: I own me, and this computer, and my name, and Jareth.*pauses* No, I don't own Jareth. Ah, well. Can't have everything. *curses* I also do not own any websites mentioned in this chapter.  
  
And yes, this fic is a blatant fic of putting myself in the story. I tell you honestly and make no effort to hide it; however, I do not write in the first person. Hee hee. I'm writing omniscient. ^^  
  
Info on djinn is a mix of real Hausa myth, lore taken from the Koran, role playing characteristics, and my own little twists.  
  
:op  
  
If ya wanna email me, you can reach me at delphi_silverhawk@yahoo.com  
  
Grazie!  
  
^^Del^^  
  
----------  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
Del flinched as she heard the loud noise, startled out of her thoughts. What is THAT?  
  
"Who's there?" She asked, trying to sound threatening.  
  
With one fluid motion, she quickly tied her hair back and grabbed the closest weapon she could find: a fencing foil. She gave a mental "thank you" for ever having an interest in the art of sword fighting and fencing, as well as having taken some elementary lessons.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked again, leaning forward, bracing herself for a frontal attack. She held the foil in her left hand, lowered but at the ready.  
  
Her questions were answered by silence.  
  
Cautiously, she started exploring the house, stopping only to grab her cell phone and clip it to her jeans, ready to dial 911 at any moment. Looking in every direction, her ears were tuned to pick up any noise, and her eyes scanned her surroundings in an odd mixture of the franticness of caught animal and the intensity of a stalking predator.  
  
A rustling sound caught her attention, and she was there instantly, adrenaline flooding her body. A fleeting glimpse of a human figure caught her eye, and she immediately leaped after the dark figure, not caring at this point if it were friend or foe.  
  
A sudden force pushed her back, and her foil was knocked out of her hand. As she sprung back up, she instantly positioned herself in a cat stance, great for allowing lateral motion to any direction. If need be, she was trained in martial arts and would not hesitate to use them.all five years of them.  
  
"Delphi, please stop that." Came a slightly annoyed and accented voice.  
  
Eyes widened in recognition, Del dropped her offensive and ran over to the dark figure.  
  
"Jareth!"  
  
She noticed he looked tired, and had the oddest expression on his face. Del squinted in the dim light, trying to discern what it was.  
  
Horror.  
  
"Jareth! You.you." she trailed off, at a loss of words. Jareth, the High and Mighty Goblin King, was terrified of something.  
  
"What's wrong?" she got out, after a few minutes of stuttering.  
  
Jareth glared at her.  
  
"Three guesses." He said bitterly.  
  
"Ahh." Del smiled. "I take it you had another encounter with.um.what's-his- name then."  
  
"DJinn." Jareth stated through gritted teeth. His fists were clenched and face angry, furious. Magickal energy filled the air, making it almost tingle with electricity.  
  
"Please stop that, I feel like you are going to explode or something." Del admonished him, frowning. "I am rather attached to my house, and would like to keep it in one piece. None of this lashing out magickally please."  
  
If looks could kill, Del knew that right then and there she would be dead and buried.  
  
"Now, sit down." Del gestured to the dining room table. "I'm making peppermint tea with honey, you want some?"  
  
Jareth shook his head, still obviously angry at the situation.  
  
With her tea in hand, Del took a seat next to Jareth.  
  
"Now, tell me." She prompted. "What happened?"  
  
Jareth proceeded to tell her about his last encounter with DJinn, and how he tried to use the rune and imprison the annoying djinn into a glass lamp. How two times he thought he had succeeded and both times he was wrong.  
  
"What can I do now?" he asked, at the conclusion of his narrative.  
  
Del sipped her tea before getting up and going to her bookshelf.  
  
Looking over the titles, she scanned each book until she found the one she was looking for.  
  
"Aha!" she exclaimed as she triumphantly pulled a thick book from the highest shelf. "Got it!"  
  
Jareth walked over to her and looked. It was yet another world mythology encyclopedia.  
  
"How many of those things do you own?" he muttered incredulously.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Del answered, smiling enigmatically.  
  
Jareth shrugged and returned to the table with her. Del opened the book and took out a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Okay, I did some research on djinn not only with my various books, but online as well. Just use Google, Ilor, Dogpile, Momma, or probably any other search engine and you'll get some results. Just be sure to separate the fiction novels' info from the myth info. In this case, myth and legend info will be the most helpful and true."  
  
Jareth nodded. "Okay."  
  
Del unfolded the paper and started reading with a short preamble:  
  
"Okay, well I reiterated some information, just for the heck of it and this isn't an essay, its in note-format, so bear with me here."  
  
Jareth nodded again and leaned forward to listen.  
  
"Djinn are also called genies, jinn, jinni, or aljunno. It is said that their veins flow with fire instead of blood, and if wounded, their wounds will burst fire. Mind you, IF you can wound one. Their life span can reach thousands of years and perhaps even forever. Djinn are usually separated into five classes: ranking first were the Marid, second the Afreet, third the Sheitan, fourth the Ghillan, and fifth the Jann. They can take different forms, ranging from warty frogs to wrinkled old men, but their favorite shape is to take that of a muscle-bound handsome youth. Another rumor is that djinn are able to eavesdrop on anyone, including angels. Also, djinn possess a high amount of magick, almost limitless. They can control the elements and weather. Men try to capture djinn with the aid of talismans and spells, like the lamp."  
  
"That's it?" Jareth asker her.  
  
"Yeah." That is about the bulk of the info out there. She shrugged. "Apologies, but there is not a whole bunch of info out there. I searched 6 pages of Google and several encyclopedias online and the old fashioned paper ones."  
  
"No essay on how to defeat one? Like, a How-To-Defeat-A-Djinn-For-Dummies Essay?" Jareth repeated.  
  
Del shook her head and chuckled. "Yeah, those Dummies books are great." She trailed off.  
  
"On a more serious note though, I have a couple of theories." She offered. "But, um, I'm not sure if you'll like them."  
  
"Let's hear it." Jareth sighed.  
  
"Okay. Number One: Did you ASK him why he is bothering you? Maybe if you tried talking with him NICELY then you might get further than trying to blast him out of existence with your magick, since I think his magick prowess seems to rival if not surpass yours. Number Two: I have not seen any info on how to defeat a djinn, and am afraid that is because no one has defeated a djinn yet. Sorry, but there seems to be no precedent for it. You tried the rune, right?"  
  
Jareth nodded glumly.  
  
"Hmm. Well, perhaps this djinn is a member of the highest order of djinn then, and unable to be defeated. If I may add my humble opinion, maybe you should ask for forgiveness and try and make peace?"  
  
Jareth stared at her.  
  
"Sorry, sorry." She laughed and held up her hands in mock surrender. "I personally would try and talk it through without the use of violence, but then again, I am a pacifist tree-hugging Birkenstocks-wearing, pro-animal- liberation vegetarian."  
  
Jareth stared.  
  
"There's my advice. Take it or leave it. I have to get back to my regular molecular cell biology studies. I have an exam in one and a half weeks." She tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Fine, fine." Jareth muttered. "I'll try and come up with a spell to trap him."  
  
"Ditching the peace plan so soon?"  
  
"Yes. I can trap him, there has got to be a way. Besides, I'm stronger anyway."  
  
Del mentally rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She murmured under her breath.  
  
With a flash of glitter Jareth was gone.  
  
----------  
  
There phew done. 


	6. Jareth & Sarah Forever

Jareth reappeared in his throne room at looked at DJinn, still sitting in his throne.  
  
"And now to take care of you once and for all!"  
  
Suddenly a loud voice was heard that went through the whole castle.  
  
"I WISH THE GOBLIN KING WOULD COME AND TAKE ME AWAY, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I'll be right back. Duty calls." Jareth disappeared and reappeared in the house of the caller.  
  
"Sarah?" Shock filled the face of the Goblin King.  
  
"Oh, Jareth, I hope you can forgive me for denying you all those years ago. I was forced to do some deep thinking recently and I realized that you weren't the villain I thought you were and that even then, I had fallen in love with you. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me for hurting you. Just take me with you. I don't even care if you throw me in an oubliette. I don't want to live without you."  
  
Sarah sat down on her bed and started crying. Jareth kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his.  
  
"Oh, my love, I could never hate you. You hurt me when you rejected me, but I came to realize that you were just to young to understand."  
  
"Do you really mean that, Jareth?"  
  
"Yes, my love, I do. Will you consent to give me your hand and become my wife and my Queen for all eternity?"  
  
Sarah watches in shock as Jareth conjured a small case and opened it. Inside the case she saw a small pendant exactly like Jareth's, but was more feminine.  
  
"Oh, it's so beautiful. I..I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say that you will be mine and let me love you forever."  
  
"Oh, Yes!! I will!! This is the happiest day of my life."  
  
Sarah leaped up and threw her arms around Jareth's neck. Jareth sat her back down on her bed and took out the pendant. He placed it around her neck and gave her a small kiss on each shoulder.  
  
"Now, you told me you were forced to do some deep thinking. How did this come about?"  
  
"Through a mutual acquaintance of ours. You have been having quite a battle with him." "DJinn? What does he have to do with all of this?"  
  
"He let me see the battles between the two of you. And, afterwards, helped me to understand that you weren't the villain I originally thought you were."  
  
"Then in my pride and arrogance, I have severely misjudged him. When I take you back with me, I will apologize and find out why, exactly he started this, in the first place."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea to me." Sarah smirked at Jareth who proceeded to kiss the smirk off her face.  
  
Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it in the air. They disappeared and reappeared in the throne room."  
  
"DJinn, I would like to offer my apology for they way I have behaved with you, but I have one question. Why did you start pushing my buttons and getting me angry with you."  
  
"Well, Jareth, it's like this. The listians were getting very tired with you constantly bothering and annoying them so I thought I would return the favor. I see it worked." DJinn smirked.  
  
"Yes, it did. Thanks to you, I am now reunited with my soulmate. Now, if you'll excuse us, Sarah and I are going to get to know each other very well."  
  
Jareth winked at Sarah and together they headed towards his bedroom. DJinn smiled at them and slowly disappeared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back Aboveground, Del was at her computer, fuming about certain physics labs that needed to be done, and were not getting done as fast as they should have been. Alternating between AO-Hell and Word, she typed background information on Newton before searching the mess of her black shoulder bag for her data sheets.  
  
Flinging papers, folders, books, and various writing utensils all over the place, she went on a rampage for her data sheet.  
  
"It is one stupid piece of paper!"  
  
"Nope." A copy of Their Eyes Were Watching God went flying.  
  
"Nope." Several highlighters scattered across the hardwood floor.  
  
"Nope." A copy of Praeludium and Allegro by Kriesler slammed into the lamp.  
  
"Nope." The ten-page biology report on vertebrates' structure and function skidded across the floor to join the highlighters.  
  
"Ahh! Where IS it?!"  
  
Del looked in front of her at the mess of scattered books and papers. She bit her lip, mentally cursing herself for creating such chaos in the first place.  
  
"I believe you are looking for this, Delphi."  
  
Del rolled her eyes. She could guess who it was without even looking.  
  
"Jareth, I'm not in the mood right now for."  
  
She spun around, and gasped.  
  
Standing before her was not Jareth, but DJinn. Smirking, he held in one hand a single piece of paper. Del squinted. Was that? It was.  
  
"Hey! Give that back! I need those numbers and equations for my physics lab!"  
  
Crossing her arms, she glared at DJinn. "Please?" She added as an afterthought.  
  
DJinn laughed, and tossed her paper into the air. She reached for it as it fluttered down to the ground in a zigzag pattern. Picking it up and returning to her laptop, she glared at DJinn.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" She muttered, typing furiously.  
  
DJinn laughed. "I'm talking to you."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Del rolled her eyes.  
  
DJinn chuckled.  
  
"Actually I am here to tell you how things are going with Jareth and Sarah."  
  
Del paused, before saving her lab. She turned around.  
  
"Oh? How ARE things going between the two?" She asked.  
  
DJinn shrugged. "Fine. They finally realized their feelings toward each other."  
  
"Well, geez, its about time."  
  
Del smirked. "I thought Sarah, Ms. Stubborn, would never admit it. And Jareth."  
  
She laughed. "What did you do to the poor thing?"  
  
DJinn shrugged and chuckled softly. "I just demonstrated that he is not as powerful as he thinks."  
  
Del arched an eyebrow. "Uh huh. And.what else?"  
  
DJinn widened his eyes, looking innocent. "That's it!"  
  
"Somehow I do not believe you."  
  
DJinn put his hand over his heart melodramatically. "OH! You wound me!" He falls to the floor as if he was mortally wounded.  
  
"Whatever you do, don't bleed on the carpet. The stains are too hard to get out."  
  
DJinn lays on his side with his head propped up on an arm. "Didn't fool you, huh?"  
  
"We've been friends long enough that I know all your tricks." Del smirks.  
  
DJinn pouts. "You're no fun anymore." Del looks at him and starts chuckling. DJinn joined her in chuckling a few seconds later.  
  
DJinn picked up one of her pillows and hit her over the head with it.  
  
"Hey, I'll get you for that!" Del picked up a pillow of her own and proceeded to pummel him with it. The pillow fight continued on for a few minutes and the two collapsed onto her bed gasping. They look each other in the eyes and both of them notice the strong look of desire in each. They leaned toward each other and start kissing very passionately.  
  
THE END 


End file.
